


Little Girl

by Mistyshadows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, after charlie bradbury, dean adopted a daughter, her name is charlie, i like it so dont hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistyshadows/pseuds/Mistyshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is alone. Sammy died a while back, for good this time, and Dean needed to be needed. So he adopted a little girl and raised her as his own.</p><p>Today is a snow day, and Dean wakes up to see his little girl excited and ready to go outside. So he calls an old friend to come over and take part in their fun :)</p><p>(Sorry I suck at summaries. The story is pretty short, but there will be random additions.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Snow Day

"Daddy, Daddy, wake up! Its snowing!"

Dean Winchester opened his eyes into those of his adopted daughter, Charlie.

"Snowing, huh?" Dean laughed, picking up the five-year old and pulling her close.

"Can we build a snowman?" she asked.

"Of course! Just let me get dressed." he said, already tugging a pair of jeans on. Dean pulled on a heavy coat over a flannel then followed Charlie to her room to find her own coat, the little pale blue one with those two princess from that Disney movie on the back.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play. I never see you anymore-" Charlie sang as she lead the way out the door, her child innocence making Dean smile.

She was so beautiful, the perfect child, his little girl. He had given up hunting after Sammy had died, and had settled down, adopting her and becoming the father he had always wanted to be. Hell, he'd stopped drinking entirely. Dean had named her in memory of Charlie Bradbury, the girl who had been like a sister to him, and who had died for the Winchesters.

A snowball hit him, startling him from his thoughts. He turned around, and saw Charlie giggling, eyes sparkling.

"Who threw that?" Dean asked, feigning ignorance. Charlie shook her head, laughing.

Making a soft, small ball with the snow, Dean tossed to and it bounced off Charlie's chest. She only laughed harder.

The only thing that would have made this better would be Sam. He had remembered more of being a child than Dean did. But he was dead, so Dean decided to call someone else. He always said he'd come when Dean called…

"I'm here." Dean turned to see his old friend in a tan trench coat walking up, a blue scarf loosely wrapped around his neck.

"Cas!" shouted Charlie, running up and hugging him.

"Hey, there, Charlie." Castiel smiled, bending down and putting a hand on the child's shoulder.

"You wanna play?" Charlie asked. Castiel looked at Dean, who shrugged, smiling.

"Yes." he said. "But can I talk to your father for a minute?" Castiel asked. The little girl nodded before dashing off to start the snowman.

"I've missed you, Cas." Dean murmured, hugging the angel.

"And I have missed you." Castiel said quietly. They pulled away and stared at each other for a moment.

"Uh," Dean turned red and tightened Castiel's scarf, his fingers brushing Cas' neck.

"Dean…?" Castiel bt his lip and studied the blushing man before him.

Dean avoided his gaze, turning his attention to Cas' lips. The angel leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean's, feeling the man's heart rate skyrocket. Dean reached up and pulled Castiel closer, needing the closeness this brought.

Neither noticed Charlie watching them. She turned away, knowing it was adult business and that she wasn't supposed to see them kiss, but she still smiled and began singing again.

"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play…"


	2. Bedtime

"Time for bed, honey." Dean said as his five-year old daughter Charlie sat at her desk, coloring.

"But Daddy, I'm not sleepy!" she protested, her bottom lip jutting out as she pouted.

"I know, but you have school in the morning." Dean said, picking up his little girl and toting her to bed, laying her down as she wiggled. "You knew it was almost bedtime; your pajamas were already on!"

Charlie frowned. Dean had to hold back a laugh; she looked remarkably like Castiel when things didn't go his way.

"Did you brush your teeth?" he asked as he lay the blanket over her.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Okay. Goodnight, princess." he said, kissing her forehead.

"Daddy?"

Dean had almost closed the door when he heard the voice. "What's wrong, Charlie?"

She bit her lip, glancing at her closet. "There's a monster in there."

Dean froze. Was there… no. Dean had taken measures to make sure nothing could get in. To lessen both his daughter's fear and his own curiosity, Dean walked over to the door and looked in.

"Nothing here but your things." Dean finally sighed, stepping aside and showing her. She still looked skeptical, another face Castiel made often, and Dean sighed again.

"Hold on. I'll get the salt."

***

Dean closed the door to his room, exhausted.

"Charlie give you trouble?" asked a lump under the covers. Dean turned away from the door and smiled.

"No more than usual."

Cas chuckled lowly, pushing the blanket away from his face.

"Said there was a monster in the closet." Dean continued as he in the bed.

"What did you tell her?" Cas asked, propping himself on one elbow.

"I looked. Nothing there."

Cas gave Dean a doubtful look. "Is that all? No salt line?"

"Um…"

"Dean." Cas narrowed his eyes. "Did you make a salt line on Charlie's floor?"

Dean turned red and Cas smirked.

"Dean-"

"Shut up, Cas." Dean snorted, rolling his eyes.

Castiel only laughed and pulled Dean to him. "You know I love you."

Dean glared at his boyfriend for a moment before muttering, "Yeah, yeah. I know. I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey leave a comment at the bottom!
> 
> Also, if you want to request anything, send me an email at moonkit26@gmail.com! If its part of my fandoms, I will try to write the best I possibly can. Hit me up, mate!
> 
> -MoMo


End file.
